Scarrons
Scarrons are a bipedal species with a humanoid body structure, leathery reptilian skin, and claws. The Scarran physical appearance ranges from pale white to dark gray skin colors, and heights which exceed most species, hovering at least half a foot over Humans, Calntarins, Sangelhi, and even Sockemen & Krotens on some occasions. Biology The head of a Scarron is one of the most perplexing things about the creatures - not every Scarron seen thus far has the same style head. It is clear that the Scarron race is split into two classes - the ruling caste and the soldier class. The head for the ruling caste and upper class appears to be flatter in shape, with well formed humanoid mouth, eyes, nose and chin (see the subjects Emperor Cataleek, War Minister Akna, and Captain Jenek, amongst others). However, the head on the lower class is more horse-like in shape, with a protruding mouth, less developed eyes and slits instead of nostrils, with little or no nose protrusion. In some cases, the jaw differs on lower class Scarrons, with some having just a mouth at the end, some even having holes in their facial cheeks. The Scarrons have many strengths and few weaknesses. Their main weapon is their natural heat projection. In this, Scarrons are able to blast large amounts of heat from their hands, redirected from their bodies. This can make some races, like Rubans, particularly susceptible. However, humans have experimented with removing the heat-producing gland in Scarrons, which weakens them, and have also tested new weaponry on them. The Scarron body thrives in heat, and also seems to require it to produce the Scarron heat torture effect. However, in cold temperatures, their body heat drops rapidly. What little heat remains is used to ensure the body works as best it can, not allowing any for the heat blast involved in the Scarron heat torture. Perhaps because of this that a Scarron is able to be killed from the extreme cold caused by ice thrust into an open wound. The Scarron body is also capable of huge amounts of brute strength and it is seemingly impossible for a member of several species thus far known to take one on and live without a clear advantage of some variety. Their thick skin makes them impervious to several pulse weapons and bullets, though explosives in bodily orifices has proven fatal. This, coupled with the razor-sharp claws on the Scarrons' hands, makes them formidable in combat. The Scarrons' sole weakness may be that they are dependent on one thing –the Yelastal drug( a drug made by a species called the Yelastals in their war against the Mad Mind). Scarrons must consume this plant in order to maintain their high intelligence and remain intellectually competitive with other sentient races. This provides a flaw in their military plans, as the Scarron race can only expand their might from planets capable of growing the drug. If such a world is lost or deemed unable to grow the Yelastal drug any more, that region of space is denied to the Scarrons unless a replacement can be found nearby. It could be presumed that it is this drug that mutates a Scarron's features, creating the distinction between upper and lower caste Scarrons. Naturally, the upper caste Scarrons would consume more of the drug, as it is also one of the race's delicacies. The Scarron race is intensely interested in genetics, trying to splice DNA from other species into their own. They often keep their test subjects alive for many cycles trying to discover what possible benefits could be reaped. Technological advancement is something the Scarrons seem particularly good at with a few devices never seen before by several humans. Their method of interrogation involves a device which disrupts brainwave patterns in the subject, disorienting them and making them believe that they are in an increasingly confusing situation. The goal of this is to drive the subject into madness and break their mind, similar to the Xhadow’s psychic assaults. They have also mastered the art of creating replicas of people. The replicas are given a mission, but can carry only the memories of the original subject that the Scarrons program. Furthermore, they can be implanted with electrical devices, such as tracking chips. The Scarron fleet is based around large vessels called Scarron ships. These are at least twice the size of a J’Blaf Cruiser or a Sock-Warship. They can be destroyed even with grenades when the weapon hits the inside “nerve” due to it having an organic nature. From these they can launch small but fast attack craft that also have a propulsion system that is quicker than most of the Milky Way’s ships. History The Scarron race carries a long military history. Several thousand years ago peace was made between Scarrons and Wraninth, overseen by the Yelestals. However, since the Yelestals’ disappearance, the Scarrons decided to conquer all other sentient life. It is known to UNIT that the Scarron military force outnumbers the Local Group by a ratio of 30 to 1. However, while the Scarron forces are technologically advanced, the ICIS are trying to forge ahead with wormhole research for use as a weapon. The Scarrons have only recently found out about this and are eager to acquire the technology for themselves. Michael encounters them for the first (third for him) time when the Scarrons go to Earth again, where the Khameirians were at war with the Yogloth. They tried to threaten them by destroying their ships so they can acquire their technology. However, the Khameirians had their own plan to engulf the Earth in nuclear destruction by using planning it for a hundred years and time traveling after hearing about the Humans’ supposed advanced weaponry by the Scarrons. The Khameirians destroy the Scarron ship and Michael tries to convince the Khameirians that the Earth is well armed. The Khameirians reveal that they always knew that and just wanted to get a strategic foothold on the Yogloth. Michael then convinces them otherwise, by showing them that despite the fact that they aren’t advanced know, they will become advanced and they can’t do anything about it, because he is there to stop them. The Khameirians then leave. This is actually the first chronological Scarron encounter with Michael. Michael then encounters them for a fourth time (second chronologically) when the spaceship Titanic, funded by century hold-humanoid cyborg Max Capricorn, who wants revenge against his company for throwing him out, so he decides to team up with Captain Jenek, who Matthew know has a rivalry against, to help him. Captain Jenek doesn’t see the point of Max’s plans until he finds out it involves destroying the Earth. However, Max and Captain Jenek are defeated once again when Michael and his companions reset the ships systems and Astrid sacrifices her life to kill Max. Michael slays Jenek’s right hand man, whom is stronger than Michael. This catches Jenek’s attention and Jenek escapes. Michael then encountered the Scarrons when they kidnap him and hold him hostage. A scouting party is sent to deal with Matthew Sears & Siphon with UNIT soldiers. Michael, however, already had his ship on autopilot, leading Matthew Sears to rescue him, Matthew is beaten bad by Captain Jenek and Michael rescues him from Captain Jenek. Michael destroys the Scarron ship with plastic explosives at the “Inside nerve” of the ship. Captain Jenek escapes. Michael again encountered the Scarrons when the remnant of a Hotel Historia was floating through space. In spite of the fact that they were superior militarily to even the Calntarins, the Scarrons and the Local Group spent years hovering near all-out war as the Scarrons believed that several races, such as Humans possessed superior weaponry in the form of time travel technology. They thought that the Hotel Historia had wormhole technology. However, they were defeated when Magenta Pryce helps Michael & Matthew Sears destroy the Hotel Historia by crashing it into the Scarron ship. The Scarrons then encounter a Minoan ship, R1C, they find out about its advanced technology and the Scarron fighters try to attack it but with no avail. Michael helps the R1C repel the Scarron ship and defeats them and defeats the corrupt computer of the ship, HADES. The Scarrons then hire a frog-like bounty-hunter named Bolog, who helped conceal the huge Scarron Invasion Fleet in an attempt to conquer the Milky Way. However, Michael Vangelatos helped by Matthew Sears, Magenta Pryce, Sam Jones, and the Zeus Project 308, sent the ships concealed around the Moon into the sun and defeated Bolog in hand-to-hand combat easily with a banana. The Scarrons encountered the Hornets after Captain Jenek went to assassinate Michael. Michael and him teamed up to defeat the Hornets. Both races go to war after that. Captain Jenek and Matthew have one go at each other when Jenek accidentally shatters the Eternity Clock when he bumps into Michael’s ship while Michael’s shields are down, in which Michael and Matthew have to search around both Michael’s ship and Jenek’s ship. Matthew and Jenek fight and Jenek gets the upper hand after his men get lost and die in Michael’s ship. Michael and Magenta Pryce help him kill Jenek when Michael shuts the room and makes it colder. Michael then completes the repairs to his ship, repairs the Eternity Clock, and leaves for another adventure. Michael encounters them again, when he enters a parallel universe however those where different Scarrons, with the power to project cold temperatures instead of hot temperature. Scarrons where abducted from Michael’s universe by the Chrono-Meistas to make more warriors. They encountered the Hornets and Michael again. However Michael stops them for one apparent final time. Servant Races The Scarrons have dominion over at least two races, the Carrids and Kaliish who serve as underlings to the Scarron Empire. The Carrids are grunt soldiers, serving as advance scout parties or raiders. The Kaliish serve as technicians and maintenance workers. While the Carrids do not seem to mind being under the thumb of the Scarrons, the Kaliish dislike it. Hierarchy The Scarrons have a well thought out social structure and government known simply as The Hierarchy. Even the Emperor has to answer to and be judged by the Hierarchy, and it is common knowledge that treachery exists within it, by which way people can steal rulership from each other. Category:Villians Category:Aliens